


I Can't Lose You

by saintjoanofsnark



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s01e13 Call to Action, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoanofsnark/pseuds/saintjoanofsnark
Summary: "Call to Action" AU where Ezra is captured instead of Kanan.





	I Can't Lose You

Kanan was standing in front of the open door with his lightsaber held out in front of him, ignited, and Ezra was beside him, like he always was. He was going to stay there, where he belonged, protecting his friends, his family. Until the Force jolted through Ezra’s body, ringing out a warning in his mind;  _ Save them. _ And Ezra knew what to do. Feeling the Force gather around him, Ezra thrust out his hand, shoving Kanan away from the danger, away from the battle, and away from Ezra.  _ It’s okay _ , the Force seemed to whisper as the door slid shut behind his team and Ezra drove his lightsaber through the controls behind them.  _ They’re safe. _ And even though he could hear Kanan screaming his name through the door and the pounding of his fists, even though he could see the troopers gaining on him with their guns raised and aimed at him, even though the Inquisitor was advancing menacingly through the smoke, Ezra knew that everything would be okay. Because his family was safe, and that was all that mattered.

“Ezra!” Hera’s voice came strongly through the comm on Ezra’s hip. “Where are you? We have to go!”

“Then go!” Ezra responded, trying desperately to block the stun shots being fired at him.

“Not without you,” Kanan snapped.

“Just go!” Ezra yelled, feeling his hair ruffle as a bolt barely missed his head. He heard the Phantom’s engines fading as Zeb and Sabine and even Kanan yelling through the comm and heard the explosions and shots all around him just before a blue ring hit his body and he felt nothing.

* * *

 

Kanan couldn’t believe what had happened. One moment he had been standing beside Ezra as the Inquisitor advanced and the next the world was a blur and he heard the tower door shut. Kanan scrambled to his feet, saw the closed door, and instantly knew what had happened. He threw himself at the door, slamming it with his fists as if that would help, screaming Ezra’s name over and over and over-

“Kanan, wha’s wrong?” Zeb had come up behind Kanan with Sabine close behind him and neither had realized yet what had happened but Kanan did and he needed to get that kriffing door open  _ now _ because his Padawan needed him and Kanan  _ wasn’t  _ **_there_ ** -

Vaguely, Kanan felt Sabine grab his elbow and tug him up the tower beside her and the next thing he knew he was at the top, the Phantom hovering in front of them.

“Ezra! Where are you?” Hera was asking when Kanan jumped aboard numbly. The Phantom shuddered as it took another hit and Hera continued, “We have to go!”

“Then go!” Ezra’s voice snapped Kanan out of his daze and he grabbed his comm off of his belt.

“Not without you,” he almost growled, refusing to believe what was right in front of him.

“Just go!” Ezra responded before they heard the sound of a blaster firing before there was static. Kanan saw Hera’s hard face as she pulled the Phantom up, the tear tracing its way down her face and the way her hands gripped the yoke like it was the only thing keeping her alive; he saw Sabine’s shocked expression when she took off her helmet and he saw Zeb’s ears flattened; he saw all these but he didn’t really  _ see _ them because the only thing he could see was Ezra’s terrified yet determined face in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments, questions, reviews, and helpful criticism is always appreciated. Full disclaimer is available on my profile.


End file.
